


Silver Truths

by Inareskai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I've had this story in my head for ages, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Patronus, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inareskai/pseuds/Inareskai
Summary: Lily Evans doesn't believe in the idea of soul mates, she's too busy thinking about other things - like what animal her Patronus will look like in her upcoming Defence Against the Dark Arts class. But sometimes the universe just steps in to give you a sign.One shot. Cross posted on FF.net.





	Silver Truths

Almost all the 7th years were excited for this Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Finally, after weeks of theory and wisps, they were going to attempt to make corporeal patronuses. The Great Hall had been filled with nervous chatter and wild speculation; Mary fretted that she was going to produce a Hag, while Alice promised that she wouldn’t and refused to comment on her own thoughts (though she had admitted to Lily in a library session a few weeks ago that she thought it would be a peaceful creature).

Lily wasn’t above coming up for theories with her friends, maybe once she would have been, when she was younger and more focussed on being perfect, but now it was good fun. She hoped the creature would be strong and graceful, perhaps a swan or a horse? But there was no science to these things, nothing concrete to tell her what it would be and most of all she was just excited to find out.

‘Mine’s going to be a huge, black dog’ Sirius insisted, loudly, across the breakfast table. Remus, usually a rational person in Lily’s opinion, agreed without hesitation.

‘And I’m guessing mine will be a wolf.’ He added, not sounding overly happy about the prospect. Lily wanted to move up towards him and explain that wolves were family-centred creatures which nurtured and protected, but she knew that wouldn’t help. Remus had confided his problems with her a few years back and she knew better than to try and be positive about it, sometimes all a person needs is for someone to listen rather than relentless positivity.

‘Wolves are actually really nice animals Moony, if you’re right then you should see it as reflecting all the great things about you.’

Lily looked up in surprise as James Potter weighed into the conversation, unknowingly echoing her thoughts on the matter. She knew he was intelligent, and she knew he cared for his friends, in fact he was decidedly less awful that she’d believed for five and half years of their schooling. Her time with Remus as Prefect had softened her to his and Black’s antics and then as the last year had progressed she’d started to see the good in him, a kindness that she’d not been able to see behind his bravado.

She and James were Head Boy and Head Girl as of this year, it had surprised everyone when he had been chosen instead of Remus. Lily had been looking forward to getting to know James better, but when they got back after the summer break he had been very formal, and possibly avoiding her. Her panic had led her to ask Black, of all people, what on earth was going on – had he given up on pursuing her? Was he hiding some awful secret?

Black had laughed at her questions.

_‘See the thing is Evans, our boy grew up a bit over the summer and has realised that maybe he was a bit of a prat when we were younger. Especially where you were concerned. If anything, I think he’s more in love with you than he ever has been, but now he’s more aware that he’s wronged you in the past. He’s probably praying that the universe gives him a sign you’re meant to be together!’_

Not that she’d admit it to anyone else, but she’d been wishing for a sign too. Something that made her forgiveness and fondness for him feel like it was going somewhere. A sign that would lead them to each other without having to manage another several months of awkwardly formal conversations.

The day passed quickly and dragged at the same time, as things do when you’re waiting for something you’re anxious or excited for to happen. Finally, 5th period arrived.

‘They say,’ whispered Hestia ‘that you patronus can show your soul mate.’

Dorcas snorted, ‘That seems like an unlikely thing, otherwise everyone would go round firing off Expecto Patronum every other minute until they found someone who fit with them!’

‘No, no! It doesn’t always work like that! You can just tell who you’ll be compatible with! Like two large dog like animals, or a deer and a horse... Take Alice for example, Frank’s patronus is a Sun Bear right? Shy, social when he wants to be, but can be vicious.’

Alice rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, what about it?’

‘Well maybe you’ll be a Polar Bear or a Sloth, something that’s similar in some way you know?’

‘Why on earth would I be a Sloth?!’

‘Dunno, they just seem friendly but also like they’d go well with a bear?’

Lily desperately tried to hold back her laughter.

‘You think sloths and bears go together? No wonder you believe the whole soul mate thing…’ Alice shook her head and headed over to the side of the room to drop her bag.

‘Well you never know.’ Hestia muttered before heading off in the same direction.

Once everyone had dropped their bags and had assembled towards the back of the room Professor Kelton, a young and fairly competent DADA teacher (especially compared to the ones before her) stepped forward.

‘I know a lot of you have been looking forward to today. Please remember that this is a really hard spell, not all of you will see your corporeal patronus today. If that is the case for you, please try not to worry! Practice lots and you’ll have it ready before your NEWTS. At the front of the room you’ll see I’ve conjured a dementor-type figure, that’s what I want you to aim at. So line up, think of you happiest memories, remember your reflective homework assignments if that helps you. And _Expecto Patronum_!’

The Professor waved her wand and out came a large alligator, its figure gliding around them before going straight towards the dementor model and vanishing.

Dorcas stepped forward, beaming at Lily as she passed, and taking the first go produced a bright Dolphin, which leapt around the room briefly before vanishing back into fog.

‘Good work Dorcas, do try to have multiple happy memories to keep the spell going!’ Kelton called.

A few more students came forward; Melright couldn’t make a corporeal image, Dodge had what looked like a tiny mouse with incredibly large ears, several people produced a range of cats. The professor encouraged the students to keep practicing and multiple patronuses began filling the room.

Remus and Sirius had both been correct in their guesses, creating a wolf and a very large shaggy dog. Sirius flung his arm round Remus as they took a break. Lily caught parts of Sirius’s comforting tone from where she was standing.

‘Ours are very similar really, and mine is awesome so yours is too… at least it wasn’t a big shock… could have been worse, Hestia was talking about having a Sloth…’

When Alice’s patronus appeared, clear and strong, she discovered that hers was a Panda. Which, Lily thought, was surprisingly compatible with a Sun Bear after all.

Finally, it was only Lily and James left to try and cast the spell. Not that anyone was paying much attention to them anymore.

James glanced nervously at Lily, cleared his throat and offered her a real smile, the one she only saw rarely but she knew was him and not a mask. His Stag galloped around the room and Lily couldn’t help but smile at it. It was so him. A small part of her paused to wonder what Severus’ would be, but as soon as the deer rushed past her the thought was lost.

She took a deep breath.  
Laughing with her friends, getting top marks, hearing her parents praise, the games she and Petunia played as children, summer days with Sev, new friendships, James Potter’s real smile.

_Expecto Patronum_!

Her silver Doe danced in front of her as everything she’d hoped her patronus would be; strong, gentle and beautiful. She grinned as she watched it move around the room, spinning on the spot to follow its movements. Until she ended up face to face with James Potter.

He smiled softly at her. Her Doe and his Stag stood by their shoulders.

‘So,’ she began ‘I don’t know about you, but I’ve heard patronuses can tell you about your soul mate.’

‘I have heard that.’ He replied, his voice gentle and low ‘Though, I didn’t need a patronus to tell me.’


End file.
